dalelandsbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Calendar, Holy Days and Holidays, Chronology of FR
Length of Day The game now runs on a 1:1 time line. However we did not change the IG light /dark cycle as then some people would be playing in darkness more or less permanently, plus it would mess with the length of spells. To check the actual time IG, right click yourself, choose DB Tools at the bottom, and Check Lore Date option General Chronology of the Forgotten Realms This link gives a very nice quick reference guide to events in FR history. Months and festivals Hammer (Deepwinter) *Midwinter between Hammer 30 and Alturiak 1 Alturiak (The Claw of Winter or The Claws of the Cold) Ches (The Claw of the Sunsets) *Spring Equinox on Ches 18 Tarsakh (The Claw of the Storms) *Greengrass between Tarsakh 30 and Mirtul 1 Mirtul (The Melting) Kythorn (The Time of Flowers) *Summer Solstice on Kythorn 20 Flamerule (Summertide) *Midsummer between Flamerule 30 and Eleasias 1-once every four years, Shieldmeet occurs the day after Midsummer Eleasias (Highsun) Eleint (The Fading) *Autumn Equinox on Eleint 21 *Highharvestide between Eleint 30 and Marpenoth 1 Marpenoth (Leafall) Uktar (The Rotting) *Feast of the Moon between Uktar 30 and Nightal 1 Nightal (The Drawing Down) *Winter Solstice on Nightal 20 Holy Days and Holidays (with thanks to Richh) There are some special days that are generally celebrated. Alban Arthan (winter solstice) The longest night of the year Gods commonly watching over this holy day: Selune, Auril, and possibly some of the silver elven deties (in W&R of the realms it does say that moon elven magic is affected by the moon). On this day many people burn bayberry candles (till they go out on thier own) and hang wreathes of holly. Colors red and green. On this day powers affecting cold or darkness at their most potent. Imbolic (Alturiak 1st) This is a celebration to banish the winter season, mark the change of the old to the new, and a celebration of fertilty and things yet to be born. Also considered to be the 1st of the 3 spring celebatrations. Gods commonly watching over this holy day: Lathander, Chauntea, the Earthmother (sorry another side note I do consider these 2 seperate beings) It is common to see lavender or white candles burning, as well as old worn items being thrown out in place of newer items. Ostara (spring equinox) A celebration of balance not winter but not quite spring, a time for inviting energy to awaken the earth. Gods commonly watching over this holy day: Tyr, Lathander, Chautea, the Earthmother. During this time seeds are blessed for future planting and baskets of flowers are collected. Colors light green, lemon yellow, and pale pink. Beltane (Mirtul 5th) This is a holy day, the last of the 3 spring festivals, in which people begin to prepare for the warmer monthes ahead. This is a time of love and union. Gods commonly watching over this holy day: Sune, Lathander, Chauntea, and various nature and fey gods. On this day trees are decorated with bows and ribbons, bowls filled with floating flowers and/or candles, and fresh flowers picked before dawn are not uncommon sights. Common colors bright blue, lavender, warm pink, lemon yellow, as well as the traditional white and red. On this day powers affecting love and fertility are at their most potent. Midsummer Night's Celebration (summer solstice) The longest night of the year, also a time of the faerie folk (ala Shakespeare's Midsummer Night's Dream) Gods commonly watching over this holy day: A'tar, Mystra, Azuth, various faerie gods and gold elven gods (again in W&R of the realms gold elven magic is connected to the sun) Wreathes of red and yellow feathers twined or braided with ivy are common. As well as offering of sun flowers or any other flower of red, maize yellow or gold. On this day powers of the sun and light are at their most potent. It is also said that arcane magic is more potent on this day. Lughnassabh (Eleasias 7th) The begining of the harvest cycle, the early grains, fruits, and vegetables to be harvested. The 1st of the 3 harvest celebrations. God commonly watching over this holy day: Chauntea. Bread is traditionally baked, as well as altars adorned with the 1st fruits of garden/field labor. Mabon '(Autumn equinox) This holy day is associated with the taking of foods that are to be harvested at this time. Gods coomonly watching over this holy day: Chauntea, Tye and Mielikki. Cornbread cakes and cider are often made for this festival. Colors brown, orange, gold or red. '''Samhain '(Uktar 7th) On this night the barrier between the prime material plane and the various other planes is at its weakest. Gods commonly watching over this holy day: Kelevmor, and the gods of necromancy and of divination Black candles are burned to ward off negativity. On this day magic involving necromancy and divination are at their most potent. '''Harvest moon (the full moon closest to Mabon) This night is not so a celebration as it is a blessed night as it gives the farmers extra light to harvest thier crops by, blessing to Chauntea are often given on this night. Full moon: Not so much as holy day as a blessed time. Some mages (those both following Azuth and Mystra) preform a ritual called "calling down the moon." This ritual provides no power but is a cleansing ritual done by some mages, also on this day it is believed that protective magic (abjuration) is more potent. Category:Miscellaneous Information